The study was a double-masked, randomized, placebo-controlled clinical trial with a 2X2 factorial design, conducted at the General Clinical Research Center in the Johns Hopkins Hospital and the Pro-Health Clinic in West Baltimore. The goal was to assess the impact of antioxidant vitamin C and vitamin E on lipid peroxidation.